callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Box
Mystery box is a random weapon generator in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. In Nacht der Untoten, it spawns in the "Help Room." In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the Generator Room. In Shi No Numa, it first spawns in the room below the players' spawns. It is a wooden box with flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points. When you press the action button (F in computer), the weapons that loops between the list under rises and the weapon that the system randomly selects will stand and wait for you to trade it after 4-5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 17 seconds(On all maps except Nacht der Untoten the gun will sink back into the box). Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, and Browning M1919. Possible weapons to receive are: *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (In Shi No Numa Only) *BAR (has a bipod but cannot be used) *Browning M1919 (has a bipod that cannot be used, on Nacht Der Untoten, and Verruckt) *Double-barreled shotgun (can be regular double-barreled or sawed-off with grip) *FG42 (has a bipod that cannot be used, on Nacht Der Untoten, and Verruckt) *Gewehr 43 *Holy Pistol (available on the PC only, a similar gun is obtainable on Der Riese the Colt M1911 must be upgraded to obtain it) *Kar98k (can be scoped or unscoped, scoped variants only avaible in Nacht Der Untoten) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1911 (In Shi No Numa Only) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (sometimes without grenade launcher in Nacht Der Unototen) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (has a bipod that cannot be used, on Nacht Der Untoten, and Verruckt) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb (Der Riese Only) *Mosin-Nagant (only availible on the PC) *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41(In Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese only) *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (Extremely small chance of obtaining, although is possible) *Teddy bear (In Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese only, causes the box to destroy itself and be relocated elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed, with a voice in the background laughing at the player. Your 950 points are also refunded.). *Thompson *Type 100 (In Shi No Numa and Der Riese Only) *Type 99 (Der Riese although very rare) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (In Shi No Numa and Der Riese Only) Trivia *Players often hope to get a teddy bear from the box in order for it to spawn in a more convienent place. If you are trying the balcony tactic in Verruckt, be sure to get the box to spawn right outside the power room, because you can buy a random weapon through the little window that is right at the end of the balcony. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, when the box disappears after being destroyed by the teddy, a light shines on it's new location. The light is green is Shi No Numa and blue in Der Riese. Rumors *It is believed that when the question marks on the box turn gold, and the box is opened at that very second, the player will get a good weapon. *The Holy Pistol is rumoured to be availible in the Random Weapons Box, however this can only be done on the PC version. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities